


Cats Don't Dance

by MaxTheDumbass



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Joxter swooning of how much he loves mymble, One Shot, Slow Dancing, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheDumbass/pseuds/MaxTheDumbass
Summary: Mymble tries to teach Joxter how to slow dance it doesn't exactly go as easily as she would of hoped
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Cats Don't Dance

The Joxter awkwardly grab The Mymble's hand as she swung him into a twirl. Dancing was definitely not something he normally would ever do, it toon up too much energy. Energy he could be using to sleep. But his darling Mymble took him by the hand dragging him onto the dance floor and with her excitement and her radiant energy he couldn't dare to say no.

He was awkward on his feet for sure, everyone in the room could tell he didn't have the slightest clue what he was doing. No one ever told him weddings would have dancing! The Mymble seemed so lively and elegant on her feet while The Joxter felt like an elephant in 5 inch heels. perhaps heels where a bad idea on his part, but damn if they didn't look cool.

The Mymble chuckled looking down on the much shorter man, "having trouble my dear?"

"what oh no of course not" he puffed his chest out slightly, no problems hear!

"Joxter dear"

"yes my remarkable Mymble?"

"your stepping on my feet"

Joxters face turned a bright red "s-sorry"

The Mymble just smiled adjusting Joxters hands. One on her hip the other on her shoulder, Joxter had just been awkwardly clutching onto her waist trying not to look like a complete fool.

"Here it's a slow dance you don't need to put so much energy-". she burst laughing filling the noise with her optimistic energy. What a remarkable Mymble.

"who ever thought i'd have to tell *you* of all people to turn it down a notch"

"what can i say you just fill me with life my sweet"

"ohoho feeling flirty today aren't you"

His remarkable Mymble lead him through the dance, witch was still an admittedly awkward experience for him.

"i just a simple waltz dear 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4"

"oh lord i'm no good with numbers"

Mymble smiled softly, and for a second as he looked into her eyes everything seemed perfect. The starry night sky, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Mymbles children running around chasing each other around with childish giggles. Everything seemed to come together in unison. without realizing it, he smiled. not his usual smug grin as he ran away form a park keeper. this was different...

It was a smile of affection, a smile of being absolutely head over heels for this woman, a smile of love.

"Joxter"

He jerked himself back into reality "huh hmm what?"

"i don't think i've ever seen you smile like that"

he blushed "oh- uhh- well-"

she kissed his nose "it's nice"

"what did i ever do to deserve you"

"well it's definitely not your dancing i can tell you that"

they chuckled 

"i've just never met anyone like you you know" she began "sure i've had my share of experiences with men"

she gestured to her children.

"but they never seemed to really care" she smiled softly at the joxter "not like you do"

"no i know you're lying, any man that isn't treating you with the pampering you deserve is a mad man"

"you flatter me"

"Mymble i'm serious! you are the most remarkable lady in this entire world! i honestly don't know how you put up with me! i'm a tramp who does everything i shouldn't and you're-" he pulls his hands away from the dance to gesture towards Mymble. 

"Joxter-"

"Your so sweet and kind and loving and-"

"Joxter"

"you take such good care of your kids-"

"Joxter"

"you light up every room you walk into and-"

"Joxter im flattered but-" she chuckled "your stepping on my feet again"

The joxter laughed with her "my apologies my sweet"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! this is my first fic so i apologize if it isn't the best! needed some practice writing in fics since i'll be helping a friend of mine with a fic of theirs so i typed out this as a warmup.!i sincerely hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
